


A Soft Epilogue

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ableism, Disabled Gavin Reed, M/M, Soft sex, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Nines, Transphobia, but only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Nines reflects upon everything that has brought Gavin to him before joining him in bed.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	A Soft Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squareclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squareclair/gifts).



Gavin looked like an angel when he slept. Nines felt wrong disturbing him. 

It was a late night, and a hard night, borne from hours of work that had crept into exhaustion. Things had almost been this bad when he was still at the DPD. he had staggered home at off hours, even without a technical need for sleep, his whole body thrummed with exhaustion and pain. Gavin had been worse. The poor man, his man, his boy, eyes so dark they nearly sunk into his skull, usually hadn’t made it back home. 

It was no wonder that when Gavin got shot, he took so long to return. Weeks of recovery bled into months, until a slow decline and a doctor’s visit told Gavin that the cane was there to stay.

There could have been things they could have done. Jobs they could have tried, positions Gavin could have been shuffled into, like the back of the records room where none of the light reached and tiles gave way to mildew in the blink of an eye. They tried it, at first. Nines listlessly working with his new partner, a man who had watery eyes and hair the color of dishwater, while Gavin wasted away in some dark corner of the DPD. 

It had been a paycut, but a well-needed one, when they both quit. At the same time, almost as a couple. Like getting married; a new beginning,. At least, they handed the papers in to Fowler together. 

They bounced around jobs. Most wouldn’t take one of them, because Gavin was disabled, or because Nines was an android, or because of some mix of both and something else, like the way the light hit Gavin, so soft and warm and revealing, like the touch of a lover, and it gave away too much against the curves of his chest. Nines was lucky; the marks on him and of him were invisible to most eyes. They never cared about being turned away when they held hands; it wasn’t worth it to be there, if they couldn’t be with each other. 

And finally, they had ended up here. Well, at the job Nines had just come home from. A tiny, sleepy little island, drifting endlessly in a tossing sea. 

They were close enough, at least, to each other. Gavin tended the garden. Gavin loved it and breathed life into it in the warmth that leapt from his palms, the same warmth that spread from himself to Nines. Nines worked in the store besides it. Sorting through endless lists of customer information, always with Gavin in sight. It was good that way, even if some days, like today, Nines’s hours stretched long past when Gavin kissed him on the cheek and left. They even ate lunch together, sprawled out under the big tree that cast a soft blanket of shade over them in even the harshest of sun. 

All Nines wanted was to watch his angel sleep. But one of Gavin’s eyes had already cracked open, watching him with interest. 

“Hey baby.” Nines said, sitting down besides him. His weight made Gavin shift towards him. 

Gavin grinned, rolling over to meet him. He was wearing a plain t-shirt and pajama shorts that barely cupped the curve of his ass. His skin glowed perfect in the strip of moonlight falling in from the window. “You’re back late.” 

“There was a problem at work. Nothing major. Nothing bad.” Nothing like the crack of a gunshot, the sulfur of smoke curdling in the air along with blood. 

Gavin barely winced at the implied memory. “Your boss give you trouble again?” 

“Nah.” Work was a tedious slurry sometimes. Nines preferred it, all things considered. “I missed you.” 

“Missed ya too. Went to bed early.” Gavin struggled upright. “So… I'm awake now, if you want to… y’know.” 

Nines smiled. “I do.” He was kissing Gavin in the next moment, tasting and relishing in the warmth that rolled off of him, of how Gavin’s full chest felt pressed against Nines’s own flat one. How Nines’s hands molded perfectly against Gavin’s hips, the heat from his skin seeping so deliciously into Nines’s own skin. 

Gavin’s shorts were off in the next instant, Nines’s own pants following after, and Nines marvelled at the panties, blue from the looks of them, before he pulled them off, too. 

Gavin was wet to the touch. And so was Nines. He kissed Gavin deeper as he rutted the nub of his t-dick against Gavin’s cunt, teasing his swollen lips as Gavin whined. 

“Shiiit.” Gavin grunted, thrusting up against him. Nines kissed him hard, lips lowering to nip and suck at Gavin’s neck. 

“Don’t say that, angel; it’s unbecoming.” 

Gavin laughed, light and airy. Nines heard his heart flutter and thrum beneath him. “Like this isn’t? You have me here, all slutty and dirty and debased and debauched.”

All words that flitted through Nines’s own mind when he looked at Gavin. Gavin bent over to get something, Gavin soaping himself up in his shower seat, Gavin pleasuring himself when he thought Nines wasn’t watching. 

“No. This is perfect. You were made to look like this.” Beautiful. The word was beautiful, and the word was Gavin, and then the words were “I love you”, spoken so softly and tenderly in Gavin’s ears as Nines broke. 

“I love you too.” Gavin breathed, voice still peaked from sex. 

Nines smiled, and kissed him again. “I love you, too, Gavin.”


End file.
